


AbN EXTRAS

by Allain_Kelyarus



Series: Anything but Normal [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, Awkward!OC, Established Relationship, Fluff, Identities Known, Identity Reveal, Justice Leauge as Family, Light Angst, M/M, Meeting the Family, Metahuman!OC, Misunderstandings, Multi, Not In Chronological Order, OC-centric, Pansexual Character, Polyamory, Ryan (OC) Is a Good Bro, Sexual Content, attempted humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2020-09-08 03:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20289511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allain_Kelyarus/pseuds/Allain_Kelyarus
Summary: Extra chapters that go along with my fic "Anything but Normal". Not in chronological order so please keep that in mind. Especially considering the first chapter is set before my other fic starts.Not sure if there's still much interest in this story but these are things I've had in mind for this story for a long time now and instead of just keeping them to myself I thought I'd go ahead and post them. I'll probably end up updating the tags some more later, but for right now I think they're good. Hope you enjoy!





	1. The Reveal

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Summary: Lucas is ready to reveal his identity. He worries when he doesn’t have to. The others assume things. 
> 
> Note: I randomly made up Cirtra Tech so if that’s an actual thing I'm sorry.

Things have been going great with the League and honestly, they’re all starting to feel like family. From the team meals we have occasionally to all the bickering that usually goes on between members. It just feels right being a part of it all. Plus, I’ve also made a fool of myself several times in front of them and they’re all still willing to talk to me. They get points for letting the awkward weird kid sit at the cool table.

I can’t believe I didn’t think about trying to join up sooner. But then again, they all seem like they’re on a whole different level. Not to mention the majority of them have been in the hero business much longer than I have. Also, I was super intimidated when they first approached me and let me know they were watching. Being threatened by Wonder Woman had me ready to shit my pants. And then Zatara was just all menacing in the background levitating and glowing for dramatic effect the entire time. I’m not joking. He’s told me that’s a scare tactic of his. They were both scaring the crap out of me on purpose. We laugh about it now, but that night had me reconsidering my decision to become a hero.

Ok scratch that. I know exactly why I didn’t bother entertaining the idea of joining the League. They’re all super-hot super intimidating men and women that, for the lack of a better word, are way out of my league. But I suppose that’s the image they want to project. I mean no one’s going to mess with them if they believe they don’t stand a chance. Hopefully, I can live up to that standard.

All things considered I’ve never regretted saying yes when Superman asked me about joining. Granted I might have said yes before the words were even finished coming out of his mouth. He didn’t seem to mind even though I definitely got a few looks from the others. I made myself scarce after plans to meet up again were arranged. No need to linger and embarrass myself even more.

I really think I’ve found a home with them. With that being said, for the past three months I’ve been heavily considering revealing my civilian identity to them. I’ve been on the fence about it a lot, but I feel like it’s just time. They’ve all become a huge part of my life and it just feels wrong to keep my identity from them any longer. Granted I only know three of theirs at the moment, but I get the feeling more of them will be willing to trust me with their identity once I tell them mine. Trust is a two-way street after all.

This is the reason why I’m currently pacing in my bedroom. Hood down and mask on my bed but otherwise completely suited up and ready to go. There’s a meeting at the Watchtower soon and I’m still trying to figure out if this meeting is the right time to tell everyone. Things have been a little quiet on the world ending catastrophes front the past two weeks which means there’s nothing pressing that we should be focusing on right now. Unless something I don’t know about decided to happen today and I’m going to be briefed about it at this meeting. Maybe I should wait another week? But what if nothing happens at this meeting and something comes up at the next meeting?

I run my hand through my hair for possibly the hundredth time today and no doubt look even more stressed than I already did.

This shouldn’t be so hard! It’s just a name. I’ve introduced myself to people plenty of times in my life this is no different.

Except it’s _completely_ different!

I’ve gotten to know these people. They’ve become more or less a family to me. Some more than others. What if I tell them who I am, and it doesn’t meet their expectations? What if I’m not good enough?

What if…?

Ok wait. Let’s think rationally here for a second. All you need to say is your name and show them your face. Boom you’re done. Just give them a name and a face to match the person they already know. You don’t need to bore them with your “tragic” backstory or try to impress them.

They already like you. At least I’m pretty sure they already like me…

Ok. Deep breaths. You’re making this sound worse than it is. They probably won’t even pay it much attention. _“Oh, Spirit’s real name is Lucas. Ok. Is the meeting over yet?”_ Or something.

Just then my alarm on my phone to remind me of the meeting goes off.

_Great._

________________________

Not great. Not great at all.

Is it too late to pretend I’m sick and go home?

I’m sitting here in our main conference room ready to cut my arm off just to get out of here. The A/C is on full blast and I’m in here sweating bullets. Get yourself together Lucas!

I can hear Batman talking but it’s honestly all going in one ear and out the other. I’m going to need to find out what I missed later. I should probably ask Flash. He’d be the most understanding. God, I hope no one notices how nervous I am.

_Crap._

Of course, that’s when my wandering gaze meets Superman’s across the room. He can probably hear my heart trying to explode from my chest. I know for a fact he’s too nice to say anything, at least not with other people around. But there’s no doubt in my mind he’s wondering what my deal is.

Do I realize I’m overreacting? Yes. Does that matter in the face of my overwhelming anxiety? No. Is it too much to ask for a meteor to hit me right now and take me out? Definitely. But that doesn’t stop me from wishing for it anyway.

Before I know it the words of doom are leaving Batman’s mouth as he asks if anyone else has anything to add. It’s now or never Lucas. Either you tell them now or stress about this for who knows how long and go through this terrible self-doubting process all over again.

Just before I’m about to speak up and raise my hand I meet eyes with Superman again and he offers a small kind smile. For some reason that really makes me feel better. Like even though he has no idea why I’ve been panicking since I got here, he’s still willing to support and encourage me.

Here goes nothing.

I clear my throat and raise my hand to get everyone’s attention. “Actually… I have something to say.”

Batman nods and gives me the floor.

I know I did this to myself, but does everyone really need to be staring at me? Deep breaths. Remember they’re your friends. They already like you. This is just… a late introduction. Yeah that’s it. You’ve already hit it off now you just need to tell them who you are. No sweat.

“Uh well let me start by saying it’s been an honor and a pleasure working with and getting to know you all. These past two years, despite any intergalactic craziness, domestic plots of world domination, and everything we’ve handled in between, have been some of the best of my life.”

I pause there to take in the room before continuing… or at least trying to.

“I—"

“Are you dying?” Flash blurts out from directly across the room from me. Apparently, unable to contain that burning question.

“What? No!” I quickly try to clarify.

“Oh…” is his relieved reply.

Behind my mask my eyebrows scrunch together in utter confusion.

“Why would you ask that?” I question him.

“Because it sounded like that’s what you were getting ready to tell us.” He answers.

“What?” Is all I manage to get out in return.

“He’s got a point it did sound like you were getting ready to say you have cancer or some other terminal illness.” Green Arrow throws in.

“Or like you were going to tell us you’re leaving.” Aquaman pipes up and his tone sounds disinterested but something in his eyes says otherwise.

They got that from two sentences?

I kind of just stand there trying to figure out what I said that would give them that idea, but my silence works against me.

“You _aren’t_ leaving, are you?” Cyborg asks from right beside me.

Again, I’m surprised to hear this. “No! Why would--? No!” I say as convincingly as possible. This is going much differently than I was expecting.

“Sure did sound like it.” Black Canary states and as I look around the room, I see others nod in agreement.

Seriously?

“Well I’m not. I love it here. I have zero intention to leave unless you guys decide to kick me out.” I clear up. “_And_,” I quickly add looking at Flash once again “I’m perfectly healthy.”

“Well then, what were you going to say?” Wonder Woman asks curiously now that the misunderstanding has been cleared up.

“Well now it seems kind of unimportant.” I mumble but some of the others no doubt still hear me. “I was just going to say I’m ready to reveal my identity.”

“Oh man. I ruined that for you, didn’t I?” Flash asks apologetically.

I just shrug in response. Kind of but the tension I was feeling is gone now so there’s that.

Might as well just pull it off like a band-aid. I’m careful to not let my hands shake as I reach up and remove my hood. I’m pretty sure most of them already noticed I’m a blonde. Then I reach back and undo the strap for my mask while placing one hand on the front, so it doesn’t fall. I try to go about this normally as if it were any other time I take my mask off, but I get the feeling it comes across as dramatic anyway.

It’s quiet as I place my mask down in front of me and look around the table at everyone. Well I’m halfway done. Just tell them my name and I can go home and replay everything in my head a million times like usual.

Despite how worried I’ve been about this it feels right, and I find myself smiling as I tell them my name. “My name is Lucas Stone and it’s nice to finally see you all without the mask.”

The room is silent for about fifteen seconds before people start talking all at once.

“Whoa…”

“Well I wasn’t expecting that.”

“How old are you?”

“You look like a Lucas.”

“Are you American?”

“Where do you work?”

“You look familiar.”

That last comment draws my attention and I find myself turning towards Cyborg.

“Have we met before?” I ask and everyone else quiets to hear our conversation all of our interests are peaked.

“I don’t think so… more like I’ve seen your picture somewhere.” He replies thoughtfully.

Ok… not sure how to feel about that. Unless…

“Could it have been in a magazine or newspaper?”

“Actually, yeah I think it was.” He answers after thinking for a moment.

“Wait are you famous?” Flash questions while studying my face more intently to try and recall if he’s seen it before.

I turn back towards everyone else. “No, not exactly.” I begin. “For those of you who don’t know I work as an engineer for a tech company. I’m the head of my department and according to my boss I’m very photogenic so I get sent to a lot of the interviews with the press about our company. Plus, I’m usually around during any conventions to help field questions about the things we’re working on or our plans for the future.”

“What company?” Batman is surprisingly the one who asks.

“Oh, uh, Cirtra Tech.” I reply running a hand through my hair. I can feel myself getting nervous all over again. Talking to Batman never fails to do that to me.

“Whoa really?” Green Lantern asks, and I nod in response.

“They’re a major tech company. Some would argue the best in the field right now.” Green Arrow adds in.

“Yeah, I’m sure almost everyone has heard of them.” Cyborg agrees. He throws an arm over my shoulder and with a huge grin asks, “You wouldn’t mind if I borrowed your employee discount would ya?”

I pretend to think about it for a few seconds before returning his grin. “Why not? I don’t really use it much anyway.”

“Yes!”

I really didn’t need to worry so much. Now that I’ve done this it feels like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders.

A few more questions are tossed around mostly basic things like my age and inquiries about my job. Nothing too personal. The conversation stays lighthearted and I’m surprised as a few of the others tell me their identity right then. I was right. Sharing mine first was enough for some of the others. Eventually, the discussion breaks off into multiple side conversations and the usual bickering.

I feel eyes on me as I laugh at a joke Booster (whose sitting on my other side) finishes telling. My eyes drift and they meet Superman’s gaze from across the room for the third time today. He blinks rapidly as if he wasn’t expecting to make eye contact with me. The smile he gives me is a nervous one and then he’s turning to comment on something Wonder Woman says and steadfastly avoiding my gaze.

Weird.

I wonder why he was staring… Oh god I hope there isn’t something in my teeth! Someone would have said something to me by now right? I try not to think about it too much as I tune back into the conversation going on around me.

Little do I know I’m not the only one to notice Superman’s staring.


	2. Ryan's Shovel Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas ends up in the hospital again after convincing everyone he was well enough to leave when he seriously wasn't. Bruce and Clark are understandably upset with Lucas but Ryan can tell how bad Lucas is angst-ing over the whole situation so he decides it's time for him to have a talk with Bruce and Clark.
> 
> Takes place before chapter 8 of Anything but Normal.

This sucks. Utterly and royally sucks.

I messed up. I thought I could handle going back to work even though it’d only been a little over two weeks since I was hospitalized. I thought I’d be fine and was more than ready to start working again. Even managed to convince everyone else I was too. But I was wrong. I ended up passing out at work late at night and it was a miracle another one of my coworkers who had also ended up staying late found me.

My boss chewed me out. Ryan chewed me out. Even Clark chewed me out.

And Bruce… Well I wish he’d just yelled at me. The silent treatment is somehow a thousand times worse.

Sighing I lean back in my hospital bed and turn my gaze up towards the ceiling. I’ve been here for about five days already but they’re making me stay another week on top of that just to be sure.

I just wanted to hurry up and get back to work. I’ve caused enough trouble as is. Being cooped up in a hospital room is doing nothing for me mentally. I can’t work on anything for work or my other _work_. The thought of reading another book has me ready to explode. I’m used to being able to work with my hands and move around, but they won’t even let me do any sketches/designs while I’m in here. Basically, it’s my own personal prison.

Sighing again. I think back to the conversation Ryan and I just had.

_“Why didn’t you tell me you’re dating freaking Bruce Wayne?” Ryan asks somehow looking completely excited and betrayed at the same time._

_“It never came up.” I lie even though I know he’ll see right through it._

_“Bullshit. The guy needs no preamble literally just mention his name and people will start paying attention to what you’re saying.” He points out._

_He’s right. I could’ve told him right when it happened. “Fine… I didn’t know how to tell you…”_

_Ryan leans back into the hospital chair he’s in and replies in a voice much quieter than before. “Because of the other guy? Clark something.” He finishes with a wave of his hand._

_“Clark Kent.”_

_“Yeah that!” Ryan sighs and takes a long look at me as I avoid his gaze. “Listen, Lucas you should know by now I don’t give a shit about what other people think or societal norms. You want to date two guys? As far as I see it that’s nobody’s business but the three of you.”_

_I should have known he wouldn’t care. I look up and meet his eyes again to find him smiling at me. “…Thanks.”_

_His grin widens as he responds, “No problem. Now back to the real issue at hand here.”_

_Confused and curious I ask, “What’s that?”_

_“Who tops?”_

_I threw one of my pillows at his face in response._

Things are considerably calmer now that he left to go back to work.

I lay my arm across my eyes and let out another sigh.

What am I going to do? This whole situation is such a mess. Bruce and Clark hate me, and I’m stuck doing nothing for the foreseeable future. And who knows when they’ll let me get back to League work when I’m out of here. They can’t really stop me from helping out around my own city but at this point I agree with the doctors about taking it easy.

There’s nothing I can do except wait and even then, things probably won’t go back to the way they were before. I definitely damaged Bruce and Clark’s trust in me. What if they never trust me again? I doubt things would ever go that far but…

Maybe I’ll just go to sleep. If I’m lucky I’ll wake up and this will all have been some horrible nightmare. With that in mind I shift so I’m laying comfortably on my side and can get some sleep.

***

Ryan assures another nurse that everything is fine and that he’s just waiting on someone. He takes another look through the hospital room door window and sees Lucas laying much the same as he was before and guesses he must have gone to sleep.

He’s worried. It’s hard not to be when it comes to Lucas especially now. He’d been one of the first ones there when his coworker Carlos called him and said he’d found Lucas unconscious and he was in the hospital again. Ryan along with some of the others had all agreed to keep an eye on Lucas once he started working again. He’d hoped nothing would happen and they were all just being paranoid.

Lucas had gone into surgery and didn’t get out until late enough that it’d already bled into the next day. That hadn’t mattered to Ryan though he’d waited for the surgery to be done just to make sure Lucas was okay with his own eyes. Later when word that Lucas had woken up came, he wasted no time going to see him despite work. The idiot was up and acting like nothing had happened he couldn’t help but be frustrated with him and when he’d told him that he’d known he probably shouldn’t have gone back to work that soon he’d wanted to punch a wall. What would have happened if no one had found Lucas till the morning?

He sighs and rakes a hand through his short brown hair. He shouldn’t be focusing on that. Right now, there was something he had to do. It was only a few days ago he’d found out his best friend was dating two guys and one of them was Bruce Wayne of all people. As if things weren’t already complicated. He’d known Lucas was seeing someone or at least he’d been going on more dates and it only made sense he was seeing someone with how often they were. He’d decided to wait until Lucas wanted to tell him about the person, he knows now why he didn’t say anything.

Lucas has been in the hospital for almost five days now and won’t be getting released for a while no matter what anyone says. No one wants a repeat. But in that time Ryan has only run into Bruce and the other guy the one time when he assumes, they’d both just found out Lucas was in the hospital again and came running. No literally they were running even did the whole dramatic door opening thing when they arrived and everything. He wonders how he could have missed them the first time around but maybe that had been planned? He doesn’t know. He has a lot to think about regarding the whole situation but for now he knows he needs to do this. So, like usual he told Lucas he was leaving but he’s actually sticking around and hoping to catch one or both of them. Preferably both so he doesn’t have to repeat himself, but he’ll take what he can get.

He gets his wish over an hour later when he sees both of them coming down the hallway. They’re talking to each other and don’t notice him right away. He gets questioning looks when they do and they both quicken their pace when they see him leaning against the wall next to Lucas’ room door.

The guy with the glasses speaks first. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah he’s fine at least as fine as he can be right now.” Ryan answers. The two look relieved to hear that but also curious as to why he’s waiting around outside then.

“I was waiting for both of you or well at least one of you to show. Our schedules don’t seem to line up and we only met briefly a few days ago. I was hoping we could talk. Don’t worry I don’t plan on taking up much of you guys’ time.”

They exchange looks with each other and both agree so they move down the hall to a thankfully empty waiting area for some semblance of privacy. None of them bother to sit opting to have this conversation standing.

“Ok I know we don’t really know each other but I’ve known Lucas for a long time now and this needs to be said.” Ryan starts.

Clark and Bruce glance at each other unsure of what to expect from this conversation but say nothing in response so Ryan continues.

“I know you’re both upset because Lucas could have died had no one found him in time all because he convinced everyone he was ready to go back to work when he wasn’t. And it doesn’t help that he’s acting like it’s not a big deal. But you both need to stop taking it out on him. I’ll admit that first day I yelled at him too for being so reckless. But after I got it out of my system, I let it go and you two would be wise to do the same. I don’t know how long you guys have been dating or how much you both know about him, but he’s been through a lot. More than any one person should ever have to deal with and because of all that it’s warped his perspective on a lot of things.”

“What do you mean?” Clark finds himself asking aloud before he can refrain from doing so.

Ryan sighs and crosses his arms over his chest. “I won’t go into detail. It’s not my story to tell and frankly it’d take me way too long anyway. Just know this: He’s been hurt a lot. So much so he thinks he deserves it. In fact, I’d go as far as to say sometimes he seeks it out because it’s all he knows. So, whatever the hell it is you both are doing to upset him needs to stop right now. Not only should he be focusing on getting better physically at the moment, he doesn’t need you two adding to his emotional baggage.” Ryan pauses and makes a point of sizing both of them up before glaring at Bruce specifically.

“If you’re not serious about dating Lucas then end it right now. This is my first and last warning. If you hurt him, I don’t care if you’re a famous billionaire I’ll bury you. Literally if I have to.” He turns to Clark at that and says, “Same goes for you glasses.”

He’s turning and walking away before either them think to say anything in return. The threat although unexpected doesn’t really phase either of them it’s what he said about Lucas that has them both lost in thought.

_“…he’s been through a lot…_

_…warped his perspective on a lot of things…_

_…He’s been hurt a lot…_

_…he seeks it out because it’s all he knows._”

“I guess we have been a bit hard on him about this…” Clark admits and looks at the ground.

Bruce nods in agreement. “Let’s go.” He says briefly placing a hand on Clark’s shoulder and turning to leave the waiting area.

They both have tight schedules without having to work in hospital visits. They were given a lot to think about from Ryan, but it won’t do them any good to stand around and waste the time they have. Keeping what they’ve just learned in mind they go see Lucas.


	3. Take A Picture It'll Last Longer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce is distracting. Clark is distracting. But what Lucas fails to realize is that he is also distracting.
> 
> Post-Anything but Normal

Muddled voices buzz around me coming from multiple directions, but my gaze stays locked where it’s been for the past ten minutes. This happens from time to time. We have League training sessions where we do things like having members with different weapons experience train others who are interested, we practice our hand to hand, non-metas practice fighting metas with different kinds of powers, we teach team fighting strategies, and there’s also mental training sessions where we practice fighting mind control and blocking others from reading your mind. We do it all really. Whatever is needed to help us all improve.

But none of that means anything to me right now because Batman and Captain Marvel are on the mats fighting hand to hand. They’ve been at it for a while now. Bruce has been a good mentor for Billy in and out of the suit. Right now, they’re testing his progress to see how far he’s come.

Not everyone could make it to this session but since everyone that has does know Bruce’s identity he removed his cowl about ten minutes ago. That’s why I’m currently distracted.

There are beads of sweat rolling down the side of his head and his hair is damp and matted from wearing the cowl. He’s extremely focused right now and his sharp gaze is tracking Captain Marvel’s every move. I can practically see the gears in his head turning as he calculates every move and makes sure he’s always five steps ahead. There’s a grace to his movements only obtained through countless years of experience. And honestly, I can’t take my eyes off him. Watching him fight is absolutely mesmorizing.

It doesn’t help that I know _exactly_ what’s beneath all the Kevlar. My thoughts wander even further as I imagine his suit peeling away allowing me to see those deliciously defined muscles. The sweat that’s probably pooling around his abs. How his skin would stretch and pull with every movement, his muscles flexing. Just from the color rising in his face I can tell his skin must be warm to the touch. Heated from all the exertion. I can’t help but be reminded of how his skin feels warmed after we come together. Writhing hot bodies drowning in each other and satiating something deep within us that only fades once we’re together in every sense of the word just to build again when we separate.

A light bump to the shoulder brings me out of my thoughts and I find Flash’s concerned gaze turned my way.

Well crap.

“Hey, you okay?” He asks worriedly.

I really shouldn’t have let my mind wander the way I did. I blame Bruce and all his attractiveness. Thankfully, I was already taking a break after getting my ass handed to me by Wonder Woman. She’s been teaching me and a few of the others some fighting styles from Themyscira and let’s just say it’s taking me a bit to get the hang of things. But still that doesn’t change the fact that I’ve been sitting on a bench still as a statue gawking at Bruce and thinking very inappropriate things for the past ten minutes. Of course, someone was going to notice.

I cough awkwardly and reach for the water bottle I have sitting off to my left. My throat is very dry at the moment.

After a few mouthfuls of water, I answer. “Yeah. I’m good.”

Flash no doubt raises a brow at me from behind his mask. Not believing that for a second. But before he can say anything about that weak answer I notice a rather pressing matter I hadn’t while daydreaming. Shifting a bit on the bench, I can only hope no one else notices.

Awesome. I’m in a room full of my peers with a hard on from watching my boyfriend sparring. Fuck my life. Knowing me I’m not getting out of here without at least three people knowing what’s up.

Flash reaches out and pats my shoulder reassuringly and at first my anxiety screams he knows. However, the words that follow prove otherwise. Apparently in my silence he’s drawn his own conclusions.

“Hey, don’t worry I get it.”

_Get what—?_

“It can be pretty overwhelming. All of this.” Flash elaborates and then gestures to the room at large. “I know it can seem intimidating watching everyone from metas to aliens and so on. All the different powers and raw strength on display. Sometimes it’s hard to see where you fit in all that. But you should remember everyone here is a badass in their own right. Including you.” He finishes with an encouraging smile and another pat to my shoulder.

Flash you beautiful wonderful human being. That’s not my issue… at the moment but I know an out when I see one.

I chuckle nervously and run a hand through my hair for good measure. “Thanks.” I tell him sincerely.

“No problem man. Sometimes we’re our own worst enemy.”

True. I can think of several examples right off the bat.

And that’s definitely not the figure of speech I should use right now. I need to not focus on a certain someone right now.

With another friendly smile he’s off to return to whatever it was he was doing before he came to check on me. Sighing I look around the room. No one is really paying me any attention at the moment and since Wonder Woman is currently occupied with teaching someone else, I figure now is as good a time as any to retreat and take one of the coldest showers of my life. Like Arctic Ocean cold.

Because my life hates me, and I never learn as I’m leaving I glance toward the mat where Batman and Captain Marvel are. Of course, that’s when they’re both taking a fucking water break. He’s drinking his water in huge gulps and a few drops slide from the corner of his mouth down his chin. A memory flashes before my eyes of Bruce with something very different dripping from his chin and I’m speed walking out of there before I do something crazy like jump him right here right now in front of everyone.

If anyone notices me walking funny on my way out no one says anything.

____________________________

Robots.

Why is it always evil destroyer robots or dangerous aliens with a penchant for mass genocide?

Currently some new terrorist group has just released their killer robots in their attempt at world domination. So, like a regular Tuesday for me. They get props though. I kind of want to take one apart to study. These things self-repair and they’re programed with the known weaknesses of most of the Justice League. So basically, we have to completely destroy them, or they’ll just start repairing themselves, as well as watch out for all their tricks. It’s tedious but thankfully we were able to lead the battle away from the city which means more of us are able to go all out. It’s always better when we don’t have to worry too much about holding back and watching for civilians that may get caught in the crossfire.

The plan so far has been random team ups. The robots take time to adjust to which League member they’re fighting so if we’re constantly switching during our fights then we have more time to take them down. It’s working as it becomes obvious their numbers are dwindling. Batman along with Green Lantern and Wonder Woman went after the leader of the terrorist group and his lackeys five minutes ago when they started to flee. Realizing they were fighting a losing battle.

In a last-ditch effort, the few remaining robots ban together to face us all. It’s a valiant effort and some of us get knocked around as a result (myself included). Superman ends up taking a dip in a nearby lake and in the time it takes for him to resurface Captain Marvel is striking the finishing blow to the last of them. But I pay zero attention to that because Clark is walking out of that lake soaking wet and pushes his hair back from his face.

Some of the League double checks that all the robots are down for the count and normally that’s something I’d do as well but I can’t take my eyes off Clark. Those who aren’t doing the checks are starting to gather together. No doubt to talk about our next move. I realize I should probably do that as well and start moving towards the group forming around Superman.

My gaze stays locked on Clark. I’m simultaneously upset and grateful he didn’t just fly out of that lake. Because then he’d have dried off in seconds and wouldn’t currently be dripping everywhere.

Ok. So, there’s definitely a conversation happening, and the occasional word does somehow manage to fully process in my brain but I’m still <strike>ogling</strike> staring at Clark. All that wet spandex seems to cling even more to his beautiful body than usual. It makes me want to rip it all off.

Vaguely somewhere in my subconscious I’m aware that everyone else has moved away no doubt going along with whatever directions were just given but I can’t help that my brain has short circuited. It’s a good thing the fight is actually over, or I’d be an easy target right about now. It takes a few seconds for me to realize that Superman is saying something to me. He’s come much closer and he looks worried.

“Spirit? Are you okay?” He questions and a moment later he’s waving his hand in front of my face to get my attention.

I blink rapidly and try to refocus.

“Um… yeah?”

Crap that came out as a question rather than a statement.

His brow raises in response. That was hardly a convincing answer. “Did you get hit with anything?”

“You mean besides the metal claws and death beams those things were shooting? No.” I respond, and my gaze begins to wander again.

“I don’t think you can call them death beams if you got hit with one and you’re still alive.” He jokes.

“Yeah…” I reply distractedly. Man, I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again. Perfect male specimen.

“Spirit?” He asks concerned again.

“Mm.” I mumble as I’m otherwise preoccupied with the rise and fall of his chest. Now that he’s standing closer it’s easier for me to make out just how well all that wet spandex is doing at clinging to his figure. Leaving nothing to the imagination.

“Ahem.” Clark clears his throat and shifts his cape forward so that it covers more of his body.

I blink rapidly and look up at his face. The blush forming on his cheeks doesn’t escape my notice. But why would he be blushing? If anything, I should be the one… _oh._

I have no doubt my cheeks begin to mirror his own.

Great. I suck at being subtle and now he’s noticed my staring.

I turn a bit and force my gaze to shift to somewhere else off into the distance. “Um…” I start only to be interrupted.

“Later.”

“…huh?” What does…?

“Later.” He repeats, and I turn to look at him again and realize what he means.

I nod in response trying to get rid of the blush still building on my cheeks. This time when he repeats the plan, I pay close attention and make that my focus for the rest of the mission. The faster we get all this done and debrief the faster we get to it being later.

____________________________

Sighing for probably the millionth time tonight or should I say morning (where did the time go?) I readjust my shirt collar and fiddle with the tie around my neck while looking into the bathroom mirror. Ugh. I feel like I’m being suffocated in this suit. Usually when my work needs me to go to things and smile nice for the press, I can make do for a few hours but thanks to a certain _someone’s_ surprise arrival as well as a few scandalous (that are obviously false I should add) rumors about several of the more high profile guests tonight all the reporters eager for their next meal ticket have been absolutely ravenous. I swear the next reporter to come up to me is getting flipped off and told to shove it where the sun doesn’t shine. I only have one more potential client to talk with and then I can make excuses and go home.

Taking a deep breath, I exhale as I turn the door knob bracing myself to head back into the main hall. Glancing around I ignore practically everyone else as I locate the person I’m looking for. Great they aren’t with anyone at the moment. Which means one quick conversation and I can ditch this place.

Walking as quick as I can without standing out, I make good time in crossing the room. It’s simple enough to introduce myself and get the conversation going in the direction I want it to. We’re both doing a great job at fake smiling and pretending we’re interested in what the other is saying. I could tell two minutes into this conversation that it wasn’t going to go anywhere. Oh well. I’ve already done plenty of successful networking with other people tonight that this conversation doesn’t really matter. Well to me it doesn’t. My boss on the other hand gave me a very specific list of people I needed to talk to tonight.

Finally, I get the chance to politely excuse myself and the guy I was chatting with all but waves me off apparently as done with the whole conversation as I am. Whatever I can finally leave.

I’m making my way silently to the exit and letting my gaze wander around the room. In reality it’s less wandering and more scanning. It’s kind of surprising that this was able to happen but none of us knew we were all going to be here. I find Bruce surrounded by the usual crowd of soulless gold diggers and greedy businessmen. He wasn’t even invited but that’s never stopped him before. Few people say no to Bruce Wayne. Our eyes meet briefly as he presumably finishes telling some joke and I give him a small nod but otherwise continue making my way towards the exit. My eyes then land on Clark whom I’m assuming had to cover for someone else seeing as this event isn’t his usual thing. He’s at the bar pen and notepad out taking notes as the women in front of him talks away. He nods or gives short replies every now and again. He must sense someone staring at him because he casually turns his gaze around the room and finally stops on me. I nod just as I did to Bruce and he gives me a small smile before turning back to the woman in front of him.

By some miracle no one stops me on my way out and I’m able to leave without looking back. Finally, I feel like I can breathe. Next time I’m insisting they send someone else. A quick glance at my watch tells me it’s past three a.m.

Ugh. Why.

Good luck to everyone else stuck in there. At least the food was good.

By the time I am turning my key in the lock my only goal is to successfully pass out in my bed. After somehow untangling my tie and flinging my suit jacket… somewhere (a chair maybe?). I reach my bed and promptly proceed to face plant on top of it.

Wait…

When did I take my shoes off?

Ah who cares that sounds like a future me problem. My belt gets the same treatment as my suit jacket and I expend an unnecessary amount of energy kicking my pants off, so I don’t have to get back up.

Right now, my bed and I need to be reacquainted. It doesn’t take long for my eyes to droop shut and my breathing to even out.

Later a gentle hand carding through my hair has me groggily blinking awake and…

“Ah, sorry. Go back to sleep.”

“Mm” is my only response as I settle back down and reach out to place the hand in my hair again. Subconsciously I register the weights on either side of me but there’s enough familiarity there that comforts me. I’m out again by the third hand stroke through my hair.

***

“Wait. Really?” That can’t be true!

“Lucas half the people that talked to you last night just wanted to get into your pants.” Bruce deadpans.

The look of shock on my face no doubt grows as I turn my head to Clark for confirmation. Not that I doubt Bruce it’s just…

“Why do you think it took you so long to get done?” Clark questions.

“Because…”

Ok now that they’ve mentioned it some of those conversations did drag on. And there was that one woman who out of the blue asked about me working out and wanted to touch my arms. Plus, the guy who I probably never would have spoken with if he hadn’t spilt his drink on me and over-exaggerated the whole situation into a conversation. Oh, there was that creepy old guy too. He wouldn’t stop talking about all the money he makes from the stock market and staring directly at me while wiggling his eyebrows. Wow… ok.

I lean back against the head board as it dawns on me that they’re right.

“I think he gets it now.” Clark says.

I just look between them before asking. “But why...?” I mean there were so many better-looking people there. Not to mention both Bruce and Clark.

“Not quite.” Bruce says and shares a look with Clark.

“Lucas, I can’t speak for Bruce but the only reason I had to stay so late was because I could barely focus on anyone else in the room all night. It didn’t help that it was the first time I’d seen you in a suit. It took everything in me not to drag you away.” Clark explains.

Does he have to say all that with complete and utter sincerity? It is not good for my heart.

“I agree.” Bruce begins. “You were way too distracting. I’d much rather we’d spent the night together.”

Ok that’s cheating. He can’t look at me like that and expect me to keep any higher brain functionality.

I clear my throat and make a point of staring at my hands.

“Well… I could put the suit on again.” I suggest.

Long story short I do and it doesn’t stay on for very long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know Clark's suit isn't actually spandex don't @ me.


	4. It's Complicated But We Make It Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night gets cancelled several times in a row. They work something out eventually.
> 
> Post-Anything but Normal

“I’m sorry. I won’t be able to make it tomorrow. Green Lantern asked for my help and I’m going off planet for a couple of days.” Clark says apologetically.

“Oh… um actually that’s why I was calling too. I can’t make it either anymore. My boss sprung a last-minute business trip to India on me. It’s with a potentially big client that we can’t afford to lose. I’ll be gone about three days.” I reply with my own bad news. We’ve all been looking forward to date night something that’s crucial to our relationship since all our schedules are hectic. Time for just the three of us and no one else.

“Oh…” Clark starts. “Have you told Bruce yet?” He asks.

Man, I hate this. He sounds so disappointed. I wish we were face to face.

“I texted him since he has that board meeting thing today. He asked how long I’d be gone and said we could reschedule later with you.”

“I’m not sure exactly how long it’ll take me. But I guess we can figure things out whenever I get back.”

“Yeah…” I agree and let the conversation drop. I hate not seeing them. I mean sure Watchtower meetings are a given but there’s not really time to talk and just be with each other. Even less so on the battlefield.

I don’t say anything for a minute and neither does Clark. This is the fourth time we’ve had to reschedule. Quick glances, brief touches, and a kiss here or there has no doubt left all of us wanting in more ways than one. It’s at times like these I wish we all lived together then it’d be much easier for us to see each other every day. But Bruce has Gotham, Clark is in Metropolis, and I’m looking out for my own city.

“Lucas I—” Clark begins only to be cut off by someone.

Sounds like Hal’s voice in the background. He must be telling Clark they have to go.

I hear Clark sigh before he hurriedly tells me he has to go, he’ll message Bruce, and that he loves me. My heart flip flops as it does every time he says those words. All too soon the line goes dead and I sigh placing my phone down and resting my head in my arms on my desk.

This sucks.

_______________________

I shift in my position cocooned in my blankets and resume staring blankly at my phone screen. My text messages are open, and I reread the last conversation repeatedly. I know this is the last thing I need right now but I can’t help it.

Sunlight <3: I might be late. Earthquake.

Me: Take your time. I’m definitely not going anywhere.

B-Bear <3: Can’t make it. Arkham breakout.

Me: That’s okay. Do your thing. Be careful.

Me: And punch some bad guys for me!

Sunlight <3: Be careful B.

Sunlight <3: This might take a while.

Me: How bad is it?

Sunlight <3: Lots of old buildings with weak foundations collapsed including a hospital and two schools.

Me: Just stay there then. Don’t worry about me.

Sunlight <3: I’ll still try to come by.

Me: Ok but I’ll be fine even if you can’t make it.

Bruce is dealing with another Arkham breakout, Clark is handling fallout from an earthquake, and I’m stuck in bed with the flu. Sniffling I snake out one of my arms and grab a tissue to blow my nose for the nth time today.

Yeah date night is just going to have to wait. Again.

_______________________

_Trying to catch my breath I stare back at those crystal blue eyes. I can’t help but bite my lip and drop my gaze to those plump red lips that were just devouring my own. Figures he’s not a panting mess like me. I can’t decide where I want to look and let my gaze roam over him entirely._

_Disheveled cheap work suit. Glasses that are barely hanging on but neither of us have bothered with. Other things taking precedence. Then there’s that wildly tousled hair thanks to my adventurous hands. _

_Damn Clark is breathtaking like this and I want more._

_He must want the same because he’s closing in again and I forget how to breathe._

_My body feels like it’s on fire and I squirm helplessly against the wall of my apartment I’m pinned to. Not sure if I want to get away from the intense heat or drown myself in it. The latter sounds like the better option if I’m being honest._

_I can’t keep my breath and a stray thought manages to string together that Clark wants me this way. A complete mess that’s utterly his doing. Can’t say I mind._

_The feeling of his teeth along my neck has my knees weakening and I feel him press impossibly closer. I never want this moment to end._

My eyes spring open and, before I even register my surroundings, the blankets I’ve been wrapped up in get tossed to the floor. Taking deep breaths, I look around my bedroom and my eyes land on my clock.

3:27.

Fuck. Figures it was just a dream. Sighing I rake my hand through my damp hair. Gross. Was I sweating?

One look down is all I need to know I was doing more than just sweating in my sleep.

Ugh. I need a shower.

I doubt I’m going to be able to get back to sleep either. Might as well get some work done. Plan in mind I move to my bathroom.

I can’t help the thought that this would have gone differently if I hadn’t woken up in bed alone. Sadly, not much I could do about that with all of us still being pulled in different directions. Bruce is off world and Clark isn’t even in the same dimension at the moment. I skillfully chose to avoid examining what it says about my life that both those things are completely normal. The thought of seeing them when they get back is all I have to hold on to.

_______________________

“Spirit.”

I stop and turn at the familiar voice calling my name. As I suspected I find Batman walking towards me. I wasn’t sure if I’d run into him while I took care of some things at the Watchtower, but I get the feeling he was looking for me. I smile despite my mask blocking it.

“Hey. Need something?” I ask as he comes to a stop in front of me.

Wait. Why is he smirking?

“You.” He answers and okay I walked right into that one. Good job Lucas.

Oh, wow the wall next to him is very interesting.

The weight of his hand resting lightly on the side of my face changes my focus and gently he turns my head so I’m looking at him once again. Thank god for my mask. Why is this man always able to turn me into mush so easily? Totally unfair.

“Are you busy later around 9?” He questions.

Everything in me wants to scream no. But sadly, that’s not the case.

“Unfortunately.” I answer while bringing my own hand up to rest atop his. It’s not the skin to skin contact I’m craving but it’s better than nothing.

I’d love to say fuck it and go along with whatever plan he’s trying to make for us later, but I just can’t afford to. A new gang/cult with a weird obsession over vampires and the undead has sprung up in my city. They haven’t done much beyond theft and some vandalism to “mark their territory”, but they’ve gained the attention of young impressionable teenagers and their numbers are growing quickly. Some intel I’ve gathered says they plan to act tonight with the whole group and it’s better to go ahead and deal with them before they move on to more serious crimes. Participating in something like this could ruin a lot of kids’ futures.

Sighing I let my hand fall from his. “Raincheck?” I offer.

His hand drops as well and seeing him nod with a frown on his face my resolve waivers. This is important but so are Bruce and Clark.

Watching him turn and leave hurts. I don’t want him to go. I don’t want to have to reschedule. I want to be selfish and have him and Clark all to myself.

I want.

Running with more speed than necessary I catch up with him. Clasping onto him from behind I wrap my arms securely around his waist and my head comes to rest against his shoulder. Initially I feel him tense, but he relaxes soon after. It’s quiet as he no doubt waits for me to gather my thoughts. My body kind of moved before I’d made the decision to.

“I hate this,” I start not really sure where I’m going with this. “I hate all the cancelling and rescheduling.” Just like that it all comes pouring out like a dam inside I wasn’t aware of has just burst.

“I miss you. I miss Clark. I want to see both of you. Talk to you about absolutely nothing and everything. See you both laugh at my terrible jokes. Go to that new café in Metropolis Clark mentioned two months ago. Eat dinner at your place with you and your crazy clan of Bats. Watch movies we never finish because we all doze off together. Help you put together a disguise so we can all go out and do disgustingly sweet couple stuff in public without worrying about paparazzi. Ramble about work only to realize I’m rambling, apologize, and then blush because you and Clark tell me you find it cute when I do that. Spend all day in bed watching trash television and complaining about it together. I want to be with you. Both of you. I hate all this time we’ve been spending apart.”

I’m shaking. Involuntarily. Everything I’ve been repressing every time any of us has had to cancel. Every reluctant phone call, gloomy text, and frustrating conversation these past several months. All of it confessed in this moment. When is it going to end? When will the world stop pulling the three of us in different directions?

I register Bruce’s hand coming to rest on my arms still locked in place around him. Slowly, cautiously I feel him shift and turn in my grasp as I loosen my grip for him to be able to move but otherwise keep my arms in place.

I don’t look at him. I can’t. I didn’t really mean for all of that to come spilling out.

“Lucas.” He calls. I keep my gaze averted.

A hand on my cheek again tries to guide me to look at him but this time I resist. He doesn’t force it. Instead his hand slides carefully under my hood and it falls back. My mask loosens and is shifted out of the way.

I’m not surprised as his lips find mine. Soft. Gentle. There. It’s everything I need and not enough.

Opening my eyes, I find him still close. His cowl is still on, but I understand. We are still in the middle of the hallway. Anyone could walk by. Still that doesn’t quell my desire to see him.

“We’ll work something out.”

There’s so much certainty in his voice as he says it I can only nod in agreement.

_______________________

“Wait so what did you end up doing?” Clark asks me as he leans forward. The anticipation and glee shining in his eyes makes him look younger. I’m glad we were able to do this.

“Well the presentation was pretty much a lost cause at that point and my boss was looking around the room at all of us like we’re the reason for his gray hair. Everyone had the presentation notes I’d made anyway so, I just closed everything down and did my best to sit down as casually as possible.” I answer and shrug with a smile. If it were anyone else, I’d be embarrassed to be retelling this story but with Bruce and Clark I find myself wanting to share these things with them no matter how embarrassing it might be.

“And?” Bruce questions with a knowing smirk. God, I want to kiss it off him so bad. Half of someone’s face should not be that sexy.

“_And_ I started plotting my revenge.” I smirk right back. “I ended up going with gluing his hands to his workbench.” I inform them proudly. They laugh and warmth spreads deep in my chest. I missed this.

“Careful or they’ll start expecting it.” Clark warns as he reaches for his water next to him.

“You’re probably right but I like the simplicity of it. Plus, it’s kinda like my signature prank at this point.” I reply and reach for one of the last few cookies left.

Of all the things we could’ve been doing a picnic on the roof of my apartment building wasn’t something I’d considered but now there’s nowhere else I’d rather be. They’d both showed up just as I was getting ready to head out for the night already suited up. We ended up making short work of that weird gang/cult and left the rest for the police to handle. I hope it was enough of a wake-up call for all those kids. But it’s out of my hands now. Now I can focus on the much-needed time I’m getting to spend with Bruce and Clark. After that was dealt with, they’d asked if there was anything else pressing I had to take care of, and when I’d told them no they’d led the way back to my roof. Clark then brought a picnic basket and blanket out from nowhere. Most likely with his super speed. He’d promised to keep an ear out for anything else that might be going on tonight and then we’d all settled down together.

“How long did this one end up lasting?” Bruce asks taking me out of my thoughts.

“Surprisingly about a month. You guys remember that photo I sent with me covered in blue ink? That ink bomb was the one that ended this prank war. Our boss ended up accidentally being the one to set it off instead of the intended target. You can guess how well that went over. Now that I’m thinking about it, we might actually be the reason for the boss’ gray hair.” Maybe I should get him a gift basket or something?

“I’m surprised you all still have your jobs honestly.” Clark points out.

And that’s fair I wonder about that too sometimes. Shrugging again I give him the only answer I’ve ever been able to come up with. “Well my guess is that since it never really hinders our productivity, and no one has ever gone to HR about it they don’t really have a reason to fire any of us.”

Clark just shakes his head at that and smiles.

Tomorrow we’re probably all going to go back to being pulled in different directions but right here right now we’ll bask in the comfort of each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one's shitty. I literally had no idea how to end it.


	5. Meet The Batfam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas meets the Batfam. It doesn't necessarily start on the right foot but when has anything ever with them? Also with what was supposed to be just a dash of Lucas' anxieties but my hand slipped so...
> 
> Takes place before chapter 8 of Anything but Normal.

It’s pudding day at the hospital and really? I should have recognized that fact as the obvious warning sign it was. Foolishly, I overlooked it and now I’m paying the price.

“You seriously can’t expect us to believe that can you?” I’m pretty sure that’s Dick asking. I’ve only ever seen pictures of Bruce’s kids when doing um… “research” after finding out Batman is Bruce Wayne. I’d hoped we’d all meet under drastically different circumstances, but my life is never that easy.

“I don’t know what you want me to say. It’s the truth!” I plead. Seriously, I did not think this would be my day today. One of the nurses had just finished checking on me and collecting my lunch tray when all four of them silently swooped into my room through the window. I could only stare shocked as they all came in locked the door and window then took up different positions surrounding my bed in a matter of seconds.

If I didn’t know any better, I’d say they’re all blood related considering the matching glares they’re all giving me. Maybe it’s a Batman protégé thing?

I’m starting to think I was a murderer in a past life. That’s the only explanation for my life being the way it is. One deep breath is all I need to refocus. “Look, if you don’t believe me just ask Bruce or better yet ask Clark since you all seem to think we’re going behind his back.” I try again. From the looks on their faces nothing short of a written agreement to stay the hell away from both of them is going to get them to leave anytime soon.

Great. Four of Bruce’s kids already hate me, and I haven’t even done anything.

I guess all I can do is keep trying. After all I’m not ashamed of what we have, and I’d wanted to meet them all anyway. Better make the best of the hand I’ve been dealt. Deep breath; don’t panic. I need to be as sincere as I can be with this.

“Alright. Since you all refuse to believe me believe in Bruce.” I start and I can at least tell I have some of their attention. Continuing, “Do you really believe he’s the type to cheat? You know him. Have known him much longer than I have. Do you really think self-righteous, morally uptight, occasional stick in the mud Bruce would be unfaithful and to Clark of all people? Not even considering the fact that Bruce is the type that once he’s attached and I mean really attached he’s not letting you go no matter what, he wouldn’t put the League at risk like that. Something like that would tear Bruce and Clark apart. And they both can’t afford to be divided like that. He knows that. They both know that in fact. Despite their best efforts neither of them would be able to go back to how things were before they fell in love and we’d notice. Everyone would. They’d never be able to look at each other the same way.”

Well I guess it’s a good sign that none of them has interrupted me yet.

“I know the whole polyamorous relationship thing seems ridiculous trust me I’m still trying to convince myself most days. Especially when it comes to people like the two of them who were so clearly made for each other. But it is the truth and I promise if you’d just ask either of them, they’d tell you the same thing.” I finish. Hopefully this will at least get them to go to Bruce or Clark since apparently, I can’t be trusted.

Watching them glance between each other like that having a conversation with only looks reminds me of Bruce and Clark. Maybe one day I’ll know them well enough to do the same.

“This is stupid.” Most likely Jason says off to my right.

The others look ready to say something, but he holds up a hand and I guess the others decide to let him finish. “I went along with this because Clark deserves better, but this guy has a point. We should’ve gone to Bruce first.”

I watch as he pulls out his phone, makes a call, and puts it on speaker, so we hear it ringing. Two rings and the phone is answered.

“Jason?”

And that’s Bruce’s voice on the line sounding a bit hesitant.

“Yeah old man it’s me. Listen I’m with Goldie, Tim, and the Demon Brat at East Coast General in room 519.”

The shortest of the group presumably Damian makes a noise probably in reference to one of the nicknames Jason used. There’s silence on the other end and then a deep sigh.

“I’m on my way.”

He sounds so tired. Jason simply hangs up in response and I’m left with a silent room and four heavy stares.

Well this is going to be awkward until Bruce gets here.

Surprisingly it doesn’t take as long as I thought. Five minutes later we’re all turning to a knock on the door. Dick goes to unlock and open it. I guess on second thought I really shouldn’t have been surprised. Bruce walks in first but there’s Clark right behind him so they obviously used super speed to get here.

Awkwardly, I wave to them both and Clark is next to me in seconds making sure I’m okay. I make sure I watch for the kids’ reactions but they’re all careful not to reveal a hint of their feelings and simply group together waiting and watching.

“Honestly Clark I’m fine. It’s not like much happened. Don’t worry so much.” I tell Clark hoping to calm him down. I have no idea what Bruce told him, but I can tell he’s anxious about this whole situation.

“You know I can’t help it.” And that’s true his natural mother hen tendencies have made an appearance time and time again since even before our relationship started. So, I smile and take his hand in mine to offer physical reassurance that I’m okay.

Bruce is right next to Clark and seemingly having a staring contest with his youngest. I’m not sure what’s transpired since I moved my focus to Clark, but it seems pretty intense.

Is it possible one of them secretly has telepathy and they’re all actually mind linked? It’d make sense but I put that conspiracy theory to the side to be investigated at a later date. Preferably some time when I’ve actually gotten to know all of them.

Another sigh from Bruce seems to signal the start of _THE_ conversation. The one I’ve been kind of dreading but also looking forward to (under different circumstances).

Bruce turns to me slightly and begins the introductions “Lucas these are Richard Grayson, Jason Todd, Timothy Drake, and Damian Wayne my sons.” He explains gesturing to each of them in kind. Turning to his kids he continues “This is Lucas Stone. I’m not sure how much each of you know exactly but the three of us, including Clark, are in a relationship. It’s been three months.”

And after a pin drop silence, they all start speaking at once.

“Wait so the three of you are ACTUALLY together!”  
  
“How does that even work?”  
  
“What!?”  
  
“I knew I should’ve just stayed in bed today.”  
  
“Father, what is the meaning of this!?”  
  
“I don’t think I could’ve predicted this.”  
  
“Wait were you even going to tell us?”  
  
“Is it too late to just go home?”

They all continue for another minute before any of us can even get a comment in. Although I’d resolved to let Clark and Bruce do most of the talking before they even showed up. I highly doubt they’d be open to anything I said.

Clark is the first to get a word in edgewise. “This isn’t really how we were hoping to tell you all.” He sounds so apologetic. “But since this is what’s happened, we might as well move forward from here. I guess it’d be easier if we answered your questions and went from there. So, one at a time we’ll start from left to right is that okay?”

They all glance at each other and then nod. Jason is up first so everyone’s attention turns to him. Not surprisingly he asks for confirmation about the whole relationship just to be a hundred percent sure we’re all dating each other. Some of them look like they swallowed a lemon and others look completely blank faced hiding their reactions. I’m not sure what to think of either of those reactions.

They ask mostly general questions, like when were we going to tell them and when exactly we got together. Nothing too deep thankfully. I don’t think I could handle any “why are you both interested in him?” or “Do you think this will last?” questions. I’d probably spontaneously combust if they did ask. Also, super grateful I’m no longer required to be hooked up to a heart monitor. I mean Clark can still hear my heartbeat, but one is better than everyone in the room. I still can’t get a read on any of them and I’ll take any help I can get to disguise my own reactions.

That’s how we spend the next half hour. Each of them taking turns to ask a question and me guessing at what their responses/nonresponses mean. When all their questions for now are answered they leave using the door this time. Watching them go I can’t help but feel this has messed things up somehow. I know how important Bruce’s kids are to him and this wasn’t a good first meeting no matter how you stretch it.

Feeling eyes on me I look up and find Bruce watching me. Biting my lip, I turn away. This is too much. Despite my assurances earlier I’m not okay. I can feel the rising panic ready to wash over me. This could make or break things and so far, it’s heavily leaning towards break in my opinion.

“Hey.” Bruce says getting my attention. His voice impossibly soft as if he’s afraid he’ll frighten me with anything more. I didn’t really notice he moved to the other side of my bed. Slowly he reaches out and takes my hand in his. Clark is still holding my other hand. Despite everything in me screaming that I shouldn’t I meet his gaze anyway.

“I know this was far from what we were planning, and I know this didn’t really give them or you a good first impression of each other. But this doesn’t change how I feel about you. Do I wish things went smoothly and you’d all get along? Yes, but I also know that’s not how life works. I mean even I still have trouble with my relationship with them. However, I’ve come to see rocky first beginnings as just how we work. So, despite how things played out and despite what you must be thinking this doesn’t change anything.” A small smile spreads across his face as I let his words sink in. I guess if he says things are okay then they’re okay, but I still haven’t met all of them yet. Who knows how that’s going to go?

My thoughts start to cloud together again, and I suppose it shows on my face. I can feel his body heat as just as slowly as he took my hand he leans forward and then presses his lips to my forehead. I can feel my cheeks heat up as he lingers there.

“Don’t overthink it.” He tells me.

Easier said than done. But his words and his affection seem to have won out against my anxiety for now at least.

“Look who’s talking.” I throw back at him with a smile.

Clark chuckles and agrees with me. “He’s got you there.”

Bruce frowns. Dare I say pouts? “This was supposed to be a nice moment.” He shifts back to his full height and crosses his arms over his chest.

“It still is.” I tell him beaming back at him.

Surprisingly both of them stay until visiting hours are over. Apparently, both having cleared their schedules for the rest of the day. We spend most of the time just talking and as time passes, I can feel myself relax more and more. Today could have gone much worse but it didn’t so there’s no use focusing on it. Not when Bruce and Clark are right here.

_________________________

By the time I’m being discharged (again) we’ve all already agreed that I’m going to go stay with Bruce for a while just to make sure I heal properly and there’s someone there in case something happens (again). I was hesitant to agree to this since it obviously means I’m going to be meeting the rest of his family. They probably all know about me by now and who knows what they’ve been told. Plus, I’m not exactly in the best condition physically to make a good first impression. In my dreams/nightmares before things took a turn this encounter at least always _started_ with me uninjured. It makes me even more worried.

Clark’s arm around my waist gently pulls me closer to him so I can lean into his chest. Guess my worry is hella obvious. Maybe one day I can have Bruce teach me to cover up my emotions because apparently, they must be constantly plastered to my face. Since I can’t hide anything. Ever. At least not from them it seems.

“It’s gonna be fine.” Clark tells me as he places a kiss to the top of my head.

Well since he’s offering comfort so freely, I might as well drown myself in it. Burying my face into his chest helps somewhat. The seatbelt around me digs into my skin a bit and my bandages pull uncomfortably but I can’t bring myself to care. Clinging to his shirt makes me feel like a child but I’m making the executive decision to ignore that in favor of the warmth and affection I’m receiving.

I feel his other arm wrap around me as well and then he leans back more into the plush seats of Bruce’s car. Bruce is in the front seat driving something I made sure to tease him about earlier because everyone has heard about Brucie and his fast cars. But the lighthearted mood this ride started with has diminished as we get closer and closer to our destination. God, I wish I could just turn off my brain sometimes. Anxiety is a bitch.

Too soon the car is parking, and we’ll all have to get out. None of us say a word, move, or even breathe too deeply for a solid minute.

Sighing I pull away from Clark. “As much as I’d like to just stay in here aren’t they expecting us or something?” Being late would also be a strike against me.

“You’re right.” Bruce agrees and he sighs tiredly.

He must be anxious as well. I mean this is his family I know he wants us all to get along. He’s said things won’t change if today goes bad, but I can’t help but disagree. I mean really if this all blows up and they all hate me there’s no question who he’d choose. Me or them. I know I shouldn’t be thinking like that but it’s true. He may not say it, but his family means everything to him, and he’d give everything to protect them. If my being with him causes enough of an issue I know he’d let me go and I wouldn’t blame him. I’d hate it if I came between him and his family anyway. I’d probably leave myself if that happened. Bruce deserves to be happy.

“You’re thinking too much again.” Bruce says to me over his shoulder as he leads us to the front door. Clark is behind me with my bags. He insisted he be the one to carry them all. His cute face made it hard to argue.

“Yeah well I do that a lot…” I reply. Honestly, they both should be used to that from me by now. Ah, I guess I sounded a little too depressed since he’s stopped climbing the stairs to the front door in favor of staring into my soul. God, his eyes are so blue…

Wow look at that it takes literally nothing for me to be utterly distracted by this man. He backtracks a few steps and his warm hand wraps around mine as we get closer to the door hand in hand side by side. I can feel the warmth spread up from my hand and through my body.

The front door opens before Bruce can even begin to reach for it. <strike>Sorcery?</strike> I’m greeted with the sight of the one and only Alfred Pennyworth. Honestly, he’s the one I’ve been the most terrified of meeting. From what I’ve heard the butler is more than a butler. He’s basically Bruce’s dad aka the closest I’ll get to a “meet the parents” situation until I finally meet Clark’s mom (which is another can of worms altogether that I really shouldn’t open right now).

I can see his eyes land for the briefest of seconds on Bruce and I’s joined hands before he’s introducing himself. “A pleasure to finally meet you Mr. Stone. I am Alfred Pennyworth. Butler among other things to the Wayne family.”

“Ah, the pleasure is all mine. I’m Lucas Stone please just call me Lucas. Bruce talks about you a lot. I’m happy we are finally able to meet.” I do my best to introduce myself and shake his hand with a firm grip. Look at that I got all my words out clearly and didn’t say anything to embarrass myself. Maybe this whole thing won’t be a complete and utter disaster. I mean I can’t tell what his initial impression is, but it can’t be too bad if I’m not already being immediately kicked out right?

We all make our way inside with usual greetings being made from Bruce and Clark. I can’t help staring at everything in the foyer. I know Bruce is rich but damn. Seeing pictures of his place on google and seeing it in person up close are two very different things.

“Dinner shall be ready in a couple of hours. Everyone except Ms. Gordon and Jason have arrived.” Alfred explains.

“I see. Thank you, Alfred.” Bruce responds.

“If you have need of me, I shall be in the kitchen finishing dinner.” Alfred says as he takes his leave casting another glance at me before he goes.

No idea if that was a good look or a bad look but again, I haven’t been kicked out so that must be good right? I mean it was a brief meeting but it’s not like we can have a whole conversation while he’s in the middle of making dinner. He didn’t seem bothered by my presence but considering this whole family basically wrote the book on hiding your emotions I could be wrong.

As I begin overanalyzing the nuances of body language Bruce tugs on my hand, which I forgot he was still holding, guiding me to the grand staircase. I follow Bruce up the giant staircase after once again trying to carry at least one of my own bags, but Clark is adamant about doing all the heavy lifting it seems, so I let him have this. Bruce leads us to his room. We agreed beforehand that I’d stay in his room while I was here.

As we enter his bedroom, I can feel my jaw drop and my eyes widen.

What the fuck?

What the _actual_ fuck???

Clark snorts and bumps my shoulder as he walks past me to set my bags down in a neat pile. He turns and says, “Yeah I know. Just imagine being a little farm boy from Kansas seeing all this for the first time.”

“Clark, literally nothing about you is little.” Bruce says almost automatically in response and Clark just gives him a suggestive look in return to that comment. Okay definitely ignoring that.

My whole apartment could probably fit in here. Who even needs this much space? Especially when the rest of the place is huge. I’m definitely going to need a full tour at some point if I can expect more of this. Possibly a map while I’m staying here.

Bruce’s hand waves in front of my face as he tries to get my attention. I refocus on him and he has the nerve to _smirk_ at me.

Rich people.

“You okay there?” He asks.

“Who just has a _freaking_ chandelier in their bedroom?” I question ignoring what he asked.

Before he can answer Clark speaks up. “You should see the bathroom. It’s worse.”

I’d dropped Bruce’s hand at some point, but he still follows me as I make my way to the bathroom. The door is already open and as I enter and turn the light on my jaw drops again. Who needs this much space? Seriously it’s just a bathroom. Why? There’s a gigantic bathtub but also a separate shower with a glass door. There’s a huge mirror stretched above the perfectly polished sink. Different products are lined up along the counter no doubt belonging to Bruce or Clark. Beautiful decorative towels hanging on the towel rack. The whole bathroom is decorated with gold accents and I’d bet my life savings it’s real gold. I know he’s rich but like really? It’s a bathroom who needs gold in their bathroom!?

I turn to find Bruce leaning on the doorway looking unnecessarily hot. I’m staring. I know I’m staring but I can’t help it. He’s smart (a genius really), unbelievably hot, and one of the richest men alive. At this point my anxiety is screaming my inadequacies and telling me to leave before I fuck all this up.

I’m going to die. This week or however long I stay here is going to kill me. I’ll need to let everyone know what kind of flowers I’d like at my funeral.

Bruce arches an eyebrow in question to all of my staring, but I ignore it. Blanking my facial expression as best as I can I make my way out of the bathroom passing Bruce without another look and make a bee line straight for the bed. Without a word I let myself fall down onto the bed, grab the nearest pillow, and scream into it. It helps but also doesn’t. Also, ow, my injuries remind me they exist. There’s a reason I’m here instead of at home.

I can feel the bed beside me dip no doubt one of them sitting next to me. A light hand lands on one of mine still clutching the pillow to my face. “Lucas… are you okay?”

Ok so that’s Clark.

Sighing heavily, I peek out from behind my new shield. Clark’s concerned gaze meets mine and it doesn’t take long to find Bruce standing a little way away… fidgeting?

Bruce doesn’t fidget.

I remove the pillow completely putting it aside for the time being. Clark moves his hand away but still watches me cautiously as if I might be spooked suddenly. I look over Bruce more carefully and yep he’s fidgeting. It’s not much and honestly, I’m surprised I can tell at all. I’m not sure why he’s all nervous I’m the one seconds away from panicking over here.

“Is it… too much?” Bruce asks quietly.

Oh fuck.

“No! No that’s not…” I sit up trying to gather my thoughts. “It’s not too much. I mean I knew it’d be something like this and that’s not a problem. Not at all. I just… Sometimes I’m suddenly reminded you’re both so goddamn perfect and it freaks me out.”

“What do you mean?” Clark asks gently.

Sighing again I answer, “I mean just look at all this and look at both of you.” I gesture between the room at large and both of them. “You’re both extremely attractive, intelligent, powerful men. Clark you’re literally the embodiment of human kindness and Bruce you have enough money to literally burn if you wanted to. And here I am barely able to keep up with you both. I have nothing to offer. I’m not like either of you. You both together make this amazing power couple. How can I not see myself as just coming in between you two and messing all that up?”

“Neither of us see it like that.” Clark says and I look at him as he continues. “I realize all this is still new and it’ll take time to find what works for us. However, we’d never have said anything if we weren’t absolutely sure we wanted you with us.”

He’s not wrong. Neither of them are the type to just jump headfirst into something like this especially with how it could affect the League. But that doesn’t keep me from comparing myself to both of them and wondering what it is they see in me.

“I get that I just… when it comes to both of you, I don’t compare. And I don’t know how I can become someone that does.” I try to explain. Unraveling my anxieties is already hard but putting them into words is even harder.

“We’re not as far out of your reach as you seem to think Lucas. We’re not gods nor do we claim to be. At the end of the day we’re both men who have been through a lot and just try our best each day. You are too. I know. I’ve seen it multiple times. You don’t have to change at all. We don’t want you to.” Clark says taking my hand in his.

“But you should…” I say quietly taking my hand away from his and looking away. The mattress dips on my other side as Bruce sits next to me as well.

“Why do you think we should?” Bruce asks.

I stare at my hands as I contemplate my answer. It makes sense to me. They’re both amazing so they should be with someone who is just as remarkable and that’s definitely not me. Why did I even say yes to begin with? Just to fulfill my own desires? I’d been pining after both of them pretty much since I joined the League. But can this really even work? What do they even see?

“I… It’s hard to talk about fully but… I’ve never really been exactly what anyone wanted. Not with my family. Not with past relationships. So, I have trouble accepting that you both do.” Taking a deep breath, I run a hand through my hair and continue. “I want this I know I do but I guess I just have a hard time believing you both do as well.”

There I said it. It’s out there. I hope I don’t regret this.

I feel Clark shift closer, so he’s pressed against my side. He’s warm like always. But I keep my eyes on my hands. I don’t know if I can handle looking at either of them right now. This is so not how this was supposed to go. I mean I realize this is something I’d have to open up about at some point, but it feels too soon. Plus, I’m supposed to be meeting Bruce’s family in I don’t know how long but soon. This really isn’t the time to be dropping this on them.

“Then how about we work on this together?” Clark suggests. He sounds nervous but pushes on anyway. “Like I said before this is all still so new but as long as we do our best to communicate, we can figure out how this all works together. Just as you said you know you want this; I know for a fact that I want this as well. If you need time to accept that I can wait. If you need me to prove it to you, I can do that too. Whatever you need.”

He's always so sincere. I really shouldn’t be so ready to pull away from all this. At the very least if this does end up crashing and burning, I at least want to be able to say I tried.

“Okay.” I respond.

“Okay?” Clark hesitantly asks.

“Okay I want to work on this together.” I tell him and I take his hand again. I reach for Bruce’s as well offering him a smile.

“I might not always be able to say what I mean but just know I want this just as much as you both do.” Bruce says as he squeezes my hand lightly.

Tightening my grip, I take another deep breath and say, “Thank you. Both of you. I feel so lucky that you’re both willing to go so far for me. Maybe after dinner we can all just sit and talk about all this?”

They both agree and we move on to start finding a place for all of my things until dinner is ready.

_________________________

All the nervousness I forgot while we were unpacking my stuff is back full force now that we’re in the dining room. Bruce understandably sat at the head of the table. Clark sat to his right and Bruce motioned for me to take the seat to his left which means there’s an open seat next to me. As I’m busy overthinking the coming possibilities everyone else enters the dining room talking amongst themselves.

As I’m trying not to panic over who’s going to sit next to me the table fills up. Cassandra, I believe, takes the seat next to me. She glances over me curiously and then offers a polite smile as if sensing my inner turmoil. For all I know everyone in this room could be able to smell fear.

Dinner is served and briefly takes my mind off the situation. Everything smells and looks heavenly. I’m not the best cook but I’m not the worst at it either. I made sure to learn enough to take care of myself. However, I can tell the food in front of me is on a whole other level.

Bruce clears his throat at the head of the table and all the conversations around the table halt. “Before we begin, I suppose introductions are in order. I’m sure all of you have heard about Lucas by now.” He starts pausing a little as he looks around the table. “Clark and I are dating him. I realize this is hardly conventional and probably comes as a surprise to you all. However, it’s something the three of us want. I hope in time you can all learn to accept Lucas as part of this family.”

Wow okay it’s definitely hot in here now. I feel like I want to hug him but at the same time I want to run and hide in a closet. Something about the whole being a part of the family thing has my stomach doing flips. The silence isn’t helping either. I know they’re all processing what Bruce just said but I can’t help but interpret it as a bad silence.

“Why don’t we go around the table and introduce ourselves?” Dick suggests and then looks at me. “I mean I know you met a few of us before but it can’t hurt right?”

I nod in agreement. “If you all don’t mind, I’d actually like to go first.” I tell them. I know they already know who I am, but I’d like to do things as properly as I can at least. No one protests so I continue, “I’m Lucas Stone or Spirit if we’re talking about my hero work. I’m Head Engineer at Cirtra Tech’s second level R&D department. I’ve also been with the League for four years now. I, uh, look forward to getting to know you all.”

I do my best to smile normally but I can’t help but feel my nervousness bleeding through. I’ll be so grateful when all this awkwardness is over.

Cassandra, or Cass as I learn, goes next keeping her introduction short and to the point. I get the feeling she doesn’t like talking much but she still takes the time to welcome me, so I guess that means she approves at least for now.

Next to her is Stephanie who seems friendly enough. She’s apparently a Wayne kid in every way that matters just not legally which I can respect. Found families and all that. “…also don’t be embarrassed if you get lost. This place is a maze on a good day. We’ve all been there although not everyone likes to admit it.” She jokes and sends a few pointed looks around the table. Three people speak up at once in their defense without her saying more.

“I was eight it doesn’t count! You all came here for the first time older than I did. You’d have gotten confused too if you were my age.”

“I was drugged that doesn’t count!”

“You try walking around this place with a concussion as you’re bleeding out. That shouldn’t count.”

Why do I get the feeling an old argument has just been dug up?

A brief argument over what counts as getting lost in the manor ensues before we’re all reminded about the introductions that are supposed to be happening.

Timothy who I remember from the hospital takes his turn next. He comes across as indifferent but maybe he’s just tired? I don’t know. I’ve seen him yawn at least three times since he came into the dining room. “Just call me Tim.” He finishes with and I guess time will tell whether or not he’s on board with all of this.

And on the end, I find Barbara Gordon the commissioner’s daughter. She seems nice… at first. Then she’s rattling off my address, car make and model, and bank account numbers along with giving me a dangerous smile that screams I better not fuck with Bruce. Come to find out she’s Oracle. Which I don’t know if that makes what just happened more terrifying or not. “Don’t worry I just like to be thorough. I don’t expect we’ll have any problems. From what I’ve learned you seem like a good person.” She explains.

Well nice to know if this does crash and burn, I’ll have nowhere to hide…

Across from Barbara is Jason who I also met at the hospital. Once he recovers from laughing at my fear he sighs. It seems like he doesn’t want to be here but couldn’t find a good enough reason to avoid it. Same dude same. “Not gonna lie it’s unexpected but…” He briefly makes eye contact with Bruce at the head of the table and then continues, “…whatever floats your boat I guess.”

Okay not even going to attempt to unpack that. There was way too much weight in that one look. Something tells me “it’s complicated” fits Bruce and Jason’s relationship perfectly.

Next to him is Duke. From what I can gather he’s the newest addition. He doesn’t say much but I also don’t get the feeling he disapproves. “Uh, yeah nice to meet you…” He says trailing off and sounding uncertain. I smile and he does too in return, so I guess that’s something.

Damian goes next and I can tell he doesn’t like me. He didn’t seem too keen on my existence at the hospital either. But whether it’s me specifically or the whole three people in a relationship thing I’m not sure. In fact, it could be something else entirely for all I know. “Damian Wayne. Robin.” Is all he says, and I can already tell it’ll be a while before we’re anything resembling friendly with each other. Which is fair I can’t expect total blind acceptance from them when none of them really even know me.

Finally, the introductions end with Dick. He comes across as friendly as well and apologizes about the confrontation at the hospital. To which I tell him not to worry about. Was it nerve-wracking when it happened and did I panic about it for days after? Yes. But I get it. They were just worried when it all boils down. I don’t want to hold anything against them. “Once you’re all healed up you should spar with us sometime.” He invites.

“Sure, I’d love to.” I agree. Once the words leave my mouth, I swear I hear a loud sound in the back of my head as if someone has just sprung a trap and I’m stuck in a cage. This fact is only worsened by the innocent yet somehow maniacal grin Dick gives me in return. What have I just agreed to?

“Great!” Dick responds as he goes about enjoying the dinner in front of him.

Wait. No. Backtrack. _What_ did I just agree to?

Clark gives me a sympathetic look from across the table and Bruce takes a moment to pat one of my hands with his. None of this does anything to calm me.

They’ve all trained under Bruce and I’ve spared with Bruce before so it shouldn’t be that bad right? _Right?_

Yet why do I feel like my fate has just been sealed and I need to update my will?

“So, you work for Cirtra Tech?” Surprisingly Tim asks and I guess I shouldn’t be all that surprised. It’s common knowledge that he works for Wayne Enterprises alongside Bruce.

“Yeah I’ve been with them since I finished grad school.” I respond. The familiar technical questions that follow help to lull me back into the present instead of pondering my future demise. I suppose that’s for the better.

Predictably, I also get asked about my injuries. I leave out most of the specifics, but something tells me they all know the whole story anyway. I can’t say I’m surprised considering what Barbara said background checks on everyone they meet are probably the norm for them.

Dinner proceeds without incident thankfully. Yes, there’s sibling arguments and loud talking but it’s all playful and teasing. There’s too many inside jokes to keep track of and it’s interesting to watch them all banter back and forth. I’m reminded of team dinners with the League and I find myself smiling at the thought. Maybe I shouldn’t have been so worried after all.

Later as the three of us head to Bruce’s study intending to all sit and discuss some things Clark asks, “Well?”

“Well what?” I reply taking in the artwork along the halls.

“How was it?” He clarifies.

“It was… nice.” I answer.

“Nice?” Bruce asks sounding amused at my word choice. We reach our destination and Bruce holds the door open for us both. Ok considering how things started that shouldn’t be how I’m describing it, but I can’t think of anything else sue me. Alfred’s food has successfully settled me into a food coma. Brain fog should be expected.

“I know I was freaking out before and just because everything didn’t go up in flames doesn’t mean they all accept me but… yeah dinner was nice.” I tell them. I take in the room that’s just as extravagantly decorated as the rest of the house but has little pieces of Bruce dotted all around. I assume some of it is gifts from his kids.

With how I grew up I still get weird about things like group dinners where everyone is talking, laughing, and just enjoying themselves. A stark contrast to what I used to have to sit through. But I feel like it just makes me appreciate them more. Being able to have something I’d once assumed was out of my reach.

“Good. I promise they all just need time.” Clark says as he comes closer and wraps me up into a hug. I know he’s right and it’s a two-way street really. I need time to adjust and get to know all of them just as they do for me.

Bruce follows Clark’s lead and soon I’m squished gently (both of them careful of my injuries) between them. Warm and happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally done! For some reason writing this was like pulling teeth. I'm still not happy with it but if I stare at it any longer I might actually need to be committed. So, in lieu of me going insane trying to make this perfect I'm posting this and moving on to other things. I wouldn't let myself post anything else until this was done. Now I'm free! Hopefully it's not too terrible and you all can still enjoy it. <3


	6. How Do You See Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Bruce and Clark (separately) both realize they have feelings for Lucas and how they handle it.
> 
> Pre-Anything but Normal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idea for this chapter inspired by Liantei. Thank You! <3

Bruce

Being in a relationship with Clark as well as taking in so many kids has greatly improved Bruce’s emotional intelligence. He still struggles to fully express himself properly but that’s to be expected when his Batman persona is supposed to be emotionless and intimidating. Plus, all the years spent repressing anything that could even resemble an emotion after his parents passed. But when he isn’t playing a role when he isn’t playboy Brucie or the Dark Knight when he’s just Bruce he’s learned to relax a little. He may not always say the right thing or do what he should but he’s trying and that’s all his loved ones will ever ask of him.

With that being said, he notices much sooner than old him would have when he starts being attracted to Spirit. At first, he thinks it’s just like a physical thing. He can appreciate that some people look attractive or that he’s attracted to their intelligence (which is the case for Spirit at first because the guy has yet to reveal his identity and wears a full face mask so he can’t see what he looks like). He’s attracted to Spirits’ brain that’s it. The guy is obviously smart and has mentioned having multiple degrees. His deductive reasoning also seems to be pretty high if his work for the League is anything to go by. But that’s it. He has Clark he shouldn’t want for more.

But then one day he’s sparring with Spirit in one of the Watchtower training rooms and even though Bruce is better, and this isn’t the first time the two of them have sparred together Spirit pulls out a move Bruce hasn’t seen before and isn’t expecting in the slightest. It takes him down and they both stop. Bruce because the whole thing made him strangely aroused (something he thought only happened when he sparred with Clark) and Spirit because he’s surprised the move worked and he actually has Batman on the ground underneath him.

Separating and getting up seems to flip a switch for Spirit who starts apologizing profusely for some reason and instead of being frustrated with himself or even upset with him Batman finds it… adorable? That can’t be right but when comparing his current emotional state to those of the past it’s the only adjective that seems to fit. Damian glaring at him after he locked him in the Batmobile because the current threat was too dangerous to allow him to fight as well. Adorable. Clark trying to explain why he was going through Bruce’s baby pictures when Bruce came home from work and found him in a rarely used sitting room with several old family albums. Adorable. Watching Duke who had been practicing sign language for months “in secret” (it’s hard to keep secrets in a manor full of highly trained detectives and Alfred who just automatically knows everything somehow) hesitantly approach Cass and sign something to her for the first time. Adorable and also heartwarming.

Spirit attempting to apologize for knocking him down in a spar for the first time. Adorable but also confusing. Spirit is gesticulating wildly, hands flinging in all directions, stuttering out every other word of his spontaneous apology barely making any sense, and Bruce imagines a blush to be on his face even though he can’t see it. Maybe it’s just his cheeks or maybe it’s spread to cover his face and even down his neck. Why is he even thinking about this? He should say something. Tell him he doesn’t have to apologize. That he didn’t do anything wrong. That they were sparring and the whole point was for him to try to do that. If anything, Bruce should be criticizing himself right now for freezing up like he did. If it were a real fight his opponent would have definitely taken advantage of that opening. But he doesn’t say any of that. Instead he continues to be amused by Spirts’ attempts at apologizing for pretty much nothing.

It hits him then like a punch to the gut. He’s falling for him. Just like he did with Clark.

It’s all there. His attraction that’s not just physical that crept up on him before he even knew it was there. His desire to get to know him better and not just because they need to work effectively together but because he _wants_ to. Afterall that’s why he’s been asking Spirit for spars recently isn’t it? He wants to get to know him, but he doesn’t have a reason to ask him to something more casual and Spirit always seems ready to bolt when he talks to him. Sparring is a logical way to get them both in the same room for a while and Spirit seemed to want to improve his hand to hand so he really had no reason to refuse when Bruce proposed the idea. This is bad.

Batman quickly tells him it’s fine and they should just end there for the day. Spirit obviously thinks he’s upset him in some way. Batman isn’t sure what he can do to show him otherwise. It’s not as if they are particularly close and if anything, Spirit is afraid of him.

So, they part ways Bruce heading to one of his private rooms aboard the Watchtower. He uses this one similarly to the Batcave to work on cases. He’d made it to have somewhere to work undisturbed aboard the Watchtower. Clark and Alfred are the only ones that know the override to be let in. Although he doesn’t plan to work on anything now, he just needs to be alone and think. The door shuts and locks leaving Bruce with his rapidly spiraling thoughts.

What does it mean that he likes Spirit? What about Clark? Bruce loves him… right? How can he like Spirit but be in love with Clark? Is he unhappy with his relationship with Clark? No. This is the happiest he’s ever been in any relationship. In fact, he’s been heavily considering marrying Clark. He wants to spend the rest of his life with Clark. But Spirit… Maybe he’s blowing this out of proportion. Maybe these feelings will pass, and everything will go back to normal. Except that’s the same thing he said when he realized he cared about Clark as more than a friend. But that’s the thing with Clark they’d been friends first. Gradually both of them opened up to each other more and more. It was only logical that they’d end up together at the rate they were going. Spirit has barely been with the league for a year and he’s… pining? No, more like developed a crush at this stage but he’d definitely start pining if he let these feelings run free.

Why is this so complicated? What does he want? Both of them? Can he even have that?

He’s not ignorant. He knows there’s a word for this: polyamory. But is he ok with something like that? He knows he’s an all or nothing kind of person. It’s a character flaw he’s been gradually working on. Afterall there are shades of gray everywhere. But when it comes to relationships is that something he can do? Can he handle seeing the person he loves with someone else even if that someone else is also someone he loves? He knows he has no tolerance for infidelity. But that’s the thing this wouldn’t be infidelity. Not if they were all together. Everyone consenting to the whole arrangement. Could he do that though? Consent to Clark and Spirit…

He stops abruptly. When had he started pacing? Anyway, he’s getting ahead of himself here he doesn’t even know about the other two’s feelings. He doesn’t even know if Spirit is into him let alone Clark being into Spirit as well. It could just be him who is feeling this way. In that case what should he do? Hide his feelings? Tell Clark?

He’s pretty sure as long as his feelings for Spirit don’t have a chance to foster and grow, he can keep them to himself. Take them to the grave if he has to. Telling Clark, especially if he isn’t also harboring feelings for Spirit, would only cause a rift between them. Clark would be upset, question Bruce’s love, and scrutinize their relationship from there on out. Never being able to trust Bruce’s love for him again. No, he should keep them to himself at least for now.

But where does that leave him? Back at square one. When it all boils down to it, he really only knows how he feels right now. He doesn’t know if Clark or Spirit are in a similar position. No, he needs more information. He’ll have to be extremely careful collecting it. No one can know. At least not until he knows for sure how the others feel and can plan accordingly.

Okay this he can work with. This is familiar. He can start gathering data and making up plans to ask questions and create scenarios where he can gauge reactions. It’ll be harder to read Spirit since they aren’t close but not impossible.

Plan in mind he sits at the computer in his room to start working. He has intel to gather.

Clark

Clark isn’t as dense and naïve as other people tend to assume. He knows what he looks like. He knows he’s what most would consider conventionally attractive. He notices the looks he gets as Superman and sometimes as Clark Kent. But it’s easier if he ignores all of that and pretends he’s as innocent as everyone assumes. Less awkward situations if he pulls the confused and innocent look. Besides he’s now in a happily committed relationship with the most amazing man he’s ever met. He doesn’t need to focus on all of that. But that doesn’t mean he’s any less observant to those kinds of things. Whether it be the adoration and lust thrown his way or his own personal feelings.

The point is he understands himself and he understands his feelings or at least usually he does. Therefore, when he starts having these little moments with Spirit, he doesn’t deny they’re happening, but he does struggle to figure them out because he’s in love with Bruce. He has no doubts about that. He loves Bruce and wants to spend the rest of his life with him. However, the fact that he even starts having these little moments with Spirit brings that all in to question. These seemingly random bursts of affection he knows is in no way platonic. They’re the same feelings he gets around Bruce. So, mostly he’s just really confused about what it all means. Shouldn’t he only feel this way about one person?

The first time it happens its small but still noticeable. It’s after a rather difficult mission. One that is still successful and there are no casualties only a few seriously injured. Spirit comes over to check on him as he has done for some of the others and Clark points out he’s basically invincible so there’s no need. But Spirit just says even though it’s nearly impossible to hurt him it doesn’t mean it is actually impossible and that as his friend he wants to be there for him even if it’s not always physical damage he has to help with. Clark is left speechless because usually people don’t bother to look past the whole “Man of Steel” tittle. Only Bruce and his mom ever really come to him saying stuff like this. Maybe Diana if he really seems off. That day he sees Spirit in a new light and as Spirit compliments him about the battle, he feels an odd surge of warmth at his words. It leaves as quickly as it comes but it still gives Clark something to think about.

There’s other moments too. Little one on one interactions and things Clark notices from afar that show just how genuinely kind and thoughtful of a person Spirit is and that’s what Clark starts falling for. Spirit is very observant and once he’s more comfortable with the League he begins reaching out to other members when they seem even the slightest bit down. He gives small gifts, offers advice or a shoulder to lean on, and does his best to learn about others interests just so he can have conversations with them.

In a way it’s what he likes about Bruce too. Bruce just hides his bleeding heart behind a gruff exterior and isn’t as ready to show people his unfiltered genuine kindness. You have to dig it out for yourself or read between the lines of his actions. But Spirit on the other hand opens up to the League more and more every day the longer he’s with them. It doesn’t take long for Clark to start getting to know him despite not knowing his identity yet or the fact that the guy is a bundle of nerves around him.

But it’s not like he can do anything about his feelings. He’s with Bruce and Clark would never hurt the man he loves in that way. So, he continues cataloguing these small moments and keeps his distance. Not noticeably so but he does his best to keep himself from getting closer to Spirit and potentially encouraging his feelings.

Eventually, Clark realizes it’s more than a small crush and he is developing serious romantic feelings for Spirit despite his efforts at keeping his distance. He wants to be with him in the same way he wants to be with Bruce. He’s even more confused now as to what this means and goes about researching just like any good investigative journalist. He starts with what he knows which is polygamy, multiple people being married, which leads him to polyamory, loving multiple people. Then he gets into the personal stories. He reads online anecdotes, browses online forums, sifts through blogs, and watches YouTube videos with people in polyamorous relationships. All his research helps him connect the dots and understand what it is he’s feeling. He can love Bruce just as much as he can love Spirit and that’s okay. Now he has to figure out what in the world to do about all of this.

He has no idea if Bruce would even be interested in something like this. He knows there’s some relationships where they simply share a common significant other which, if Bruce isn’t interested in Spirit but okay with Clark’s feelings for him, could be how it works out. But something about that leaves a bad taste in his mouth. He’d be stuck in the middle. Probably drive himself crazy trying to make sure he proves his feelings for them both are equal. That’s not even considering if Spirit would be okay with an arrangement like that. He has a working theory that Spirit is in fact at the very least attracted to him. Based on his reactions every time they interact as well as prior experience with others. He could be wrong, but he doesn’t think so.

No if anything he’d want the three of them to all be together no matter how unrealistic that sounds. So, what now? Does he say anything to Bruce? Keep his distance from Spirit and hope the feelings go away on their own? Propose this crazy idea to the both of them?

Definitely no to that last one. It’d only end in disaster if he doesn’t talk to Bruce before propositioning Spirit. But how does he even go about bringing something like this up with Bruce? Not being able to predict how Bruce would take the news doesn’t help either. Maybe he’d brood, maybe he’d be angry and want to break up, or maybe he’d be indifferent to the whole thing. Besides he’s not even sure if Bruce and Spirit get along. The guy’s heart rate is always up around Bruce which isn’t uncommon when people join the League and don’t really know Bruce just the legend of Batman. On the other hand, Bruce hasn’t shown more interest than normal in Spirit. Although he knows the two have been sparring. But that doesn’t really mean anything considering Bruce always ends up offering to train others in the League at one point or another. Something about not being able to stand seeing improper techniques.

But that’s not the point. At this rate all he’s doing is just going in circles. There’s too many unknowns. He needs more information. Maybe he should just bite the bullet and talk to Bruce. He doesn’t think his feelings will go away easily but there’s almost nothing Clark wouldn’t do to keep Bruce in his life. However, there is still the off chance that everything could work out. The three of them could be good together. Great in fact. Or everything could go horribly wrong and ruin both relationships as well as negatively impact the League. Leaving himself bitter and guilty for being the one that caused it because he couldn’t bottle all this up and ignore it.

There he is going in circles again. He should just talk to Bruce. That’s the right thing to do. Yeah that’s what he will do. But he’ll just write a draft of all the things he wants to say first. Just to get his thoughts in order. He wouldn’t want to give Bruce the wrong idea. He still loves him deeply and he doesn’t want to lose him. He needs to make sure Bruce understands that first and foremost and then somehow throw in his feelings for Spirit. Maybe even plan a whole discussion on all the things he’s learned about polyamory. Bruce does always appreciate solid research. The more and more he thinks about it the more doable the whole thing seems. Well not the negotiating a polyamorous relationship but at least getting his feelings out so he isn’t walking around with all of this on his shoulders.

So, he’ll plan first then talk to Bruce when he’s done… eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was kinda fun to write. I thought I’d have more trouble with it than I did. I might write more pre-relationship feels. But don’t hold your breath for that.


End file.
